gigawreckerfandomcom-20200214-history
Cutscenes
This page contains all the cutscene transcript from the game along with screenshot. Name will be revealed as story progress. WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. 'Prologue' MARCH 20, 2032 Those things suddenly appeared. Unidentified killing machines. Where they came from, how they got here. Everyone came up with their own ideas, delusions, and theories. "Secret weapons of some country went out of control", "Maybe they're drones sent by aliens from outer space", "They must be metalic life-forms from another dimension, "Artifacts from some ancient civilizaiton", Conspiracy theories were even headlined on TV and newspaper, but all those only lasted for a few days. As their invasion advanced much faster than we could think and cities disappeared one after another from our maps, nobody was making stupid rumours any more. Our armies didn't have the chance against their unknown technologies, all they could do was fall back and retreat. 3 years passed since then... Those who are left are barely living in this hell on earth, hiding inside ruins, crawling around like rats. Once you get caught, the old and sick will be killed, the young will be made slaves and work to death. Here sits a girl in captivity. A girl who lost her family, friends, everything. Her name is, Reika Rekkeiji. Reika: What a screwup... These 3 years, I somehow managed to survive bad situations many times, but this time I guess it's over... 19 years...such a short life.'' And standing in a ruined town close to the prison, is another young girl.'' ]'' ''???: I must find her...whatever it takes...!'' Finding Reika After a brief tutorial section, the player (controlling ???) while trigger a cutscene after falling down to presumably the area near Reika's prison. This cutscene's first half doesn't have dedicated CG. ''???: The prison must be down here...'' ''???: (Upon reaching the locked door) The door is locked... There must be a console somewhere to unlock it....'' ''???: (Near console) That's it, the console to unlock the door...'' After entering the door, the second cutscene is triggered. ''???: Reika...you must be here...!'' ''(....Thump....Clink....Clank...........Thud! (Sound of explosion)) '' ''???: ...Reika! Reika!!'' ''Reika: Wh, who is it!? Someone from a rescue squad?'' ''???: Good...You are safe...!'' ''Reika: Th...Thanks..........What!? Wait a minute! Why do you know my name!?'' (Alarm triggered) ''robot Intruder! Intruder!'' ''Reika: An alarm!?'' ''robot: Unregistered organism detected in prison. Security squad must head to location immediately!'' ''???: (Surprised) .......Gues they found me......I don't think we'll able to get out of here together...'' ''Reika: Huh? Um... What do you mean!?'' ''???: (Reload) There's no other choice now, I must.... '' ''Reika: Wait wait, put that thing down!! It's dangerous, you'll hurt yourself!!'' ''???: You are a kind person. But that kindness will cause the extinction of the whole human race!'' ''Reika: What are you talking about...!?'' ''???: So I must kill you here!'' ''Reika: No no wait! Stop! Stoopp!!'' (Explosion sound) ''???: !! Reika: !? '' ''Robot: Intruder detected! Intruder detected! We have captured an unregistered human in prison section. A juvenile female, decided suitable as "subject". Repeat, we have captured a human subject!'' ''???: No...! Let me go...! I haven't...! Finished my job yet...!'' ''Reika: Argh....uh.... Reika: I was injured heavily, and lost consciousness... Screen will then fade to black before a new CG is shown. Kouzuki: Well well, what a spectacle. Your left arm is gone from the shoulder, and your ribs have punctured your heart. Your life will end in about five minutes I guess.'' ''Kouzuki: ...But I have the ability to save you...So, how about it?'' ''Reika: As I was fading away, I agreed with his offer. This man, Doctor Kouzuki. '' 'Reika: '''I became the guinea pig for his studies, in exchange for bringing me back to life. Kouzuki is a mad scientist, I had no other choice but to rely on him.... In order to save my life my body is reborn, in exchange with my pride. With body and arm stronger than original, I became a "Cyborg", half machine, half human. Reika: My name is.... Reika Rekkeiji. '' Beginning of Reika's Journey at "Sattva, City of Decadence" The game will switch the player's avatar to Reika Rekkeiji and start a no-CG cutscene. ''Kouzuki: ...Hey...!'' ''Kouzuki: ...Hello there? Are you listening girl!?'' ''Reika: ...! Kouzuki: What's up? Having a dream?'' ''Reika: No... Just...forget it.... Kouzuki: Well, looks like your communication functions are working fine.'' ''Kouzuki: OK, let's make things clear, what you want from me, and what I want from you. I, want you to collect and send me as much experiment data as you can. You, want me to get you out of this hellhole as soon as possible.'' ''Reika: ...That's right. I want to spend my new life outta here. Also, I got something that's on my mind.... Kouzuki: '''Something on your mind? ''Reika: ...It's none of your business!'' ''Kouzuki: Hmm.... In case you forgot, you owe me your life.'' Don't you think you could show a little more respect? ''Reika: I know it, but...'' ''Kouzuki: So listen up, I got a plan that can satisfy both you and me. You, will search around this place to collect and send me all the data. As soon as I'm happy with it, you're free to go.'' ''Reika: ("Free"'' right...there's no such thing in this world...) ''Kouzuki: Don't think of it too seriously, it's just like a part time job.'' ''Reika: No other choices.......Alright, I'm in.'' ''Kouzuki: Yes, that's a good girl. Now let's get started. '' .... ''Reika: (upon encountering the first wall) A wall.... Am I already at a dead end? Of course not...'' ''Kouzuki: No need to worry. Now is a good time, let me introduce you to your new powers. The magnificent, ultimate invention of all time, one beyond human, the power of the cyborg!'' ''Reika: "Magnificent"!? I don't think that's the word to describe all this mess you've done to my body!'' ''Kouzuki: Hey, don't accuse me girl, you gave me permission. Well, you might not remember though, because you were that close to death at that point.'' ''Reika: Of course....'' ''Kouzuki: Let's go back to the subject, about your new powers. It creates an electrowave from your amplified brain waves and bioelectricity, which excites the Nanomachines that exists in the soil and atmosphere, and by adding moments to the assembled crystals....this and this....blah-blah-blah....'' ''Reika: ...'' ''Kouzuki: ...so if I summarize it all, it means, you can just bash through those walls.'' ''Reika: ...Got it. (Not really sure how it works but it'll do...)'' ... ''Reika: (upon encountering the first Rāga Class) Wait, that's a...!'' ''Kouzuki: A "Class: Rāga". They seem to be labor robots,but are still deadly against humans.'' ''Reika: How could I forget... They slaughtered so many of us. Even my friends...!'' ''Kouzuki: Humans are powerless against them, but you are a cyborg, so you have the power to beat them. Just finish the job, and go get me some combat data. '' ''Reika: You're right...they're no match for me, I can feel it. I have the power to prove it, the power to fight against all this unfair violence. I'm thankful that you gave me this ability....well, just a little.'' ''Kouzuki: But keep in mind, being a cyborg means strong, but not invincible.'' ... ''Reika: (upon encoutering the first horizontal wall) Ok... I'm getting used to this... I think I can control the direction of my attacks'' ... ''Reika: (upon encountering the first wall laced with nanomachines) What's up with that wall, there's some kind of yellow stain on it'' ''Kouzuki: Those are Nanomachines in liquid form. If you "Recall" them, you can collect objects stained with them'' ''Reika: "Recall"?'' ''Kouzuki: You draw Nanomachines along with the debris, by directing them with electrowaves.'' ''Kouzuki: With the Nanomachines' crystallization effect, you can keep and use the recalled debris as a single mass. The more you collect, the bigger it will grow.'' ''Kouzuki: You might already know this but you can recall and collect those robot's corpses after destroying them. That's because Nanomachines flow through their body, just like blood inside human''. ... ''Reika: (Upon encountering the first save point) Hmm.... I can't understand any of these terms and formulas... "Record one's memories as particle data"...?...."A Save Point"...?...."Ensure that the room is brightly lit"..."Make sure...to take a break frequently"....? What are you talking about...? '' ... ''Reika:' Shiny blue things are flying towards me sometimes. What are these? Kouzuki: '''Those are "Nano crystals". It's the inert and dormant form of the Nanomachines. They are one of the materials which form your new body, so if you collect them, I'll use them to upgrade your cyborg ability. ''Kouzuki:' Designed to fight and secure resources at the same time. No one else can make such a masterpiece like this, if I say so myself... ''Reika: Whatever it is, I guess it won't hurt to collect them...'' ... Kouzuki: '(upon Reika encounter the first Singularity Point) When you break walls and pillars, they become heaps of debris right? You can jump on them as footing, so make use of them to explore this place. Sometimes destruction creates new paths....sounds like a wise saying doesn't it?'' ''Reika:' Break and create footings right... But what happens if I do it too much and destroy stuff that I shouldn't have? Kouzuki: '''That's where you should use the "Singularity Point". ''Reika:' A "Singularity Point"? ...What's that? Kouzuki: '''See the spot where pink particles are floating from the ground? That's the Singularity Point. It's where the "Tachyon Particles" exist which warps time and space. By interfering the Tachyon field with your electrowave stimulation ability, you can cause a "Tachyon Burst" which will rewind time. ''Reika:' Rewind time!? You make it sound so simple... ... ''Reika: (upon reading the sign at the first Nanomachine Lift) Let's see...what's this, a "Nanomachine Lift"?...'' Kouzuki: '''A transport device using liquid Nanomachine, just like an elevator. It reacts with the radio wave of Recall, and lifts up the platform by spouting Nanomachine. Activate it by jumping on, and off you go flying, even heavy girls like you. ''Reika: Wait a minute! I don't weigh that much do I?'' ''Kouzuki: The metal allow that forms your new arm and bones, they're much heavier than you think.'' ''Reika: 'I see... ...